Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by Terry2
Summary: The first in a song fic series I'm going to do featuring Elvis songs. This is slash, and complete and utter fluff. Please enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to El Dorado, or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Elvis or any of his songs…but who can own The King?! Bwaah…I make no profit (unlike either Elvis or Dream Works who make a hell of lot of it) and I do this because um…I find it amusing and I hope you do too!

Author's note: Elvis is sexy. He made some damn good songs in his day, and they inspired me to do a series of slash song fics. Slash not your thing? That's okay, but don't bug me about it! I love these characters as both friends and lovers, so hey. It's a choice man. This is the first of my nine fic series.

This fic follows the continuity of my fic "Someday out of the Blue", just in case you haven't read it and are confused. Now, hit it!! ~turns on the music, dances like a monkey~

****

CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU

Miguel stood poised and ready, his sword blade gleaming in the warm golden sun light of the golden city. He spun, and twirled, his blade cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. He was fencing with his own shadow, which was excellent practice when one could not find a real opponent.

Oh, Tulio would fence with him from time to time, but he had given up because Miguel was always slashing up his hands by accident, and he whined that it was no challenge fighting Tulio, who knew only the very basics of the art of swordsmanship. This of course, would ensue an argument, from which they wouldn't speak to each other for several minutes, and then ravish each other in apologizes and make-up sex…

__

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love

With you …

It was a hotter day than usual in El Dorado, so the Spaniard turned savior abandoned his usual clothing for cooler native garb, a long red and purple sarong and nothing else. Which was quite a sight to behold, or so Tulio thought, who was watching his partner in silence from the background as he watched Miguel chase the shadows in the trees in their own secluded little garden behind their temple. 

"I know you're there," Miguel said at last, pausing to wipe the sweat of his forehead, before turning towards Tulio's hiding place. Tulio emerged, sill wearing his usual clothing, though he had shed his vest and shoes, smiling.

"How did you know?" he asked slyly.

"I could hear you drooling." Miguel chuckled, turning towards him and capturing him in a provocative kiss while Tulio ran his hands across Miguel's broad back hungrily. 

The two had been together for almost three years in the glorious peace of El Dorado, and they hadn't looked back since. They belonged to the people now. They were their leaders, their protectors, their guiding hands, which was a rather ironic thought when you considered their past.

Tulio spent most of his days concerning himself with the concerns of the cities, preparing for droughts, stocking up on food, dealing with the laws of the city and keeping it running smoothly, while Miguel busied himself with more humanitarian pursuits, like teaching, and caring for the sick, and of course organizing any celebrations in the community. He was also the first person anyone went to when they had a problem, be it with a house that needed rebuilt or a domestic squabble.

Sacrificing had been abolished in the city, and for a time that really confused all it's people, because up till now, they knew nothing else. That was simply what the DID to keep their Gods happy. But because they still believed Miguel and Tulio to be deities, and since they had expressly forbid any kind of bloodshed, they obeyed, and in the end were happier for it.

Of course, when the city didn't need them, they were always sharing their company with one another, fencing, swimming, reminiscing about their adventurous pasts, and simply enjoying all the benefits of their love for one another.

__

Miguel broke the kiss first, his heart pounding in his ears, hormones raging, and he smiled at his equally flushed partner. "Why did you stop?" Tulio asked.

Miguel said nothing, but grinned and turned and ran rushing through the trees and shrubs. Tulio sighed loudly, knowing this game all too well. He immediately gave chase, but Miguel was way ahead. The blonde man turned his head to see how far back Tulio was trailing, when his foot caught beneath an upraised root, and he went tumbling head over hells down the grassy path before landing with a loud splash into a nearby spring.

__

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin..?

If I can't help

Falling in love with you

Tulio came crashing through the foliage a few minutes later, having seen Miguel fall. "Miguel! Miguel!" he shouted, looking to the water, but his lover hadn't surfaced.

Tulio crept closer to the edge, peering down into the crystal clear pool worriedly, only to have Miguel suddenly emerge, wrap his arms around his neck and drag him down with him into the water.

Tulio opened his eyes beneath the water, and found another pair staring back at him, grinning. He swam closer to him, wrapping his arms and lips around the other man, and kissed breathlessly beneath the cool water.

Finally out of air, they both surfaced, gasping and laughing. They had never known such happiness than they had then, they wanted for nothing, for they had the most important thing in their lives--each other.

***

__

Like a river flows to the sea

So it goes

Some things are meant to be...

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

Morning and wakefulness found Miguel first as he opened his big green eyes to the warm sunlight glowing bright and warm from the other side of the bed curtains. Around him there was silence except for the accustomed sound of his mate's breathing and Altivo's snoring at the foot of the bed and the muffled sound of the village below them going about their morning business.  
The blonde Spaniard rolled over to find Tulio's bare back facing him and nuzzled up against it, laying his head on his shoulder so that he could look at the other man's sleeping face. Tulio was completely dead to the world, his mouth hanging open just slightly, breathing slow and deep and   
undisturbed. Miguel smiled at him, glad that he could sleep so easily.

However, that was no excuse to be lazy. He nipped his "husband's" ear playfully trying to snap him out of his repose. Tulio merely grunted and remained asleep. Miguel tried tickling him next, and the other man let out a little giggle and tried to push him away. Miguel grinned and climbed on top of him prying his eyelids open.  
"MIGUEL!" Tulio shouted, swatting at him in annoyance.

Miguel grinned at him broadly. "Good morning my love! Time to wake up and greet the new day!" he laughed.  
Tulio glared up at him cursing his never-ending cheerfulness. "Honest to God, Miguel, how do you live with yourself when you're so damn cheerful all the time?" he asked.

Miguel planted a sweet kiss on his nose. "Talent I suppose." he said winking. "Come on! You're not going to lie around in bed all day!"

But Tulio locked his arms around the shorter man and tossed him roughly onto the bed, forcing him to lie there as he placed himself on top of him. Miguel's cheeks took on a bit of a flush as Tulio gazed down at him, his lose black hair falling over his shoulders.

"Rrrrrrrowl…" Miguel purred, expecting to be effectively quieted for the next few minutes.  
"Feel like a ride today?" Tulio asked.

Miguel's face turned a darker shade of red. "That depends on what you mean…"

"Horseback riding, my dearest love." Tulio said kissing him teasingly.

"Oh." Miguel sighed disappointedly.  
  
_Take my hand_

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

  
***  
  
  
A few hours later the two men found themselves galloping across the sand staring out at the ocean as it sparkled in the sunlight.

Tulio hung behind Miguel, since Altivo behaved better when Miguel was at the reigns than when Tulio was. Watching the wide expanse of blue laid before them in the morning sunlight made the spirit of adventure tug at Tulio's heart and he remembered those lonely months at sea when he had sailed with   
the Dread Pirate Roberts. Then he had been trying to fill a void in his life, a void that was now filled with the love of Miguel. 

"What are you thinking about?" Miguel's voice interrupted his daydream and he looked up to see his partner looking back at him over his shoulder curiously.  
"Just thinking…" Tulio sighed. He looked once more back to the sea. 

"Do you miss it?" Miguel asked softly as they came to a stop along the beach.

Tulio raised a dark eye brow at him. "Hmm?"

"The sea, the adventure, you know? Ever wish you were still out there, instead of here. All tied down and what not?" Miguel asked half jokingly.

Tulio smiled to himself and hopped off the horse, rubbing his pointed chin. "Well…I suppose sometimes I do. I mean, all that gold, all that excitement…sure is different from the quiet life here." he said non-chalantly. He could hear Miguel frowning sadly.

"But," the dark-haired man added thoughtfully, " they say many a good sailor has been pulled to his doom by sirens and what not." he turned and pulled the unsuspecting Miguel into his arms. "And you're my doom.My cute blonde, hyper-active doom!"

Miguel laughed and kissed him lightly. "That I am!" 

"And I simply can't help myself." Tulio added then, kissing him lovingly.

__

For I can't help

Falling in love

Falling in love with you

I just can't help myself

Like a river flows

That's the way it goes

I just can't help it

Fallin in love with you!


End file.
